Welcome Home Mrs Reynolds
by bellakitse
Summary: Mark and Maddy christen their new home.*For the TN ficchallenge Sin/Saint Valentine Challenge*


Title: Welcome Home Mrs. Reynolds

Category: Terra Nova

Ship: Maddy/Mark

Rated: R

Word Count: 2081

Summary: Mark and Maddy christen their new home

A/N: For the TN_ficchallenge Sin/Saint Valentine Challenge

Thanks to crystalkei for the beta! 3

… … …

"You know you don't _have_ to leave," Jim Shannon tries again, the desperation lining his voice clear to the other three people in the room.

Mark Reynolds shifts on his feet, wincing inwardly when it causes his new father-in-law's eyes to move to him instead of the Sheriff's daughter and his new wife. The young soldier has to look away to hide the small smile on his face when his bride lets out an exasperated sigh and softly calls for her mother. They've been married only two weeks, and because of a freak storm that had halted all the constructions on the new housing units on the west side of the colony –including their own new home- he and Maddy had been forced to stay with her parents the first two weeks of their marriage, a blessing to Jim Shannon who that taken every opportunity he could to interrupt any moment alone they might have, now though, finally and after many threats he had made to the building crew, pitching in himself, their home was finally ready for them, if only the Sheriff would let them leave.

"_Jim_," Elisabeth Shannon says just as exasperated as Maddy and he flashes his mother-in-law a grin which she returns, he really does adore the woman, just an older version of his love. "They have to go, let go of our daughter."

He watches as Maddy tries to pull her hand from her father's grasp, throwing him a dirty look as he just stands there, he shrugs, yes, he wants to leave, take his wife home and enjoy the privacy they've been lacking, he's more than ready to strip her down and worship the goddess he's fortunate to be married to, but he also knows that him stepping in will result in a gunshot wound and while most of his fantasies involve a bed right now, none involve a bio-bed in the hospital.

"If I let her leave, they'll go home," Jim hisses at his wife in a low voice, though they all can hear him. "And then they'll-"

"_Sweetheart_," Elisabeth cuts him off, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Maddy and Mark have been together for years and they've been here alone enjoying their vacation while we've been at work and Zoe at school, they already _do that_."

Elisabeth's words are enough to loosen Jim's hold and Maddy quickly takes advantage, moving to stand next to him, her hand slipping into his and he runs his thumb over her wedding band, sharing a grin as her father sputters helplessly at his wife. They nod at the woman, as she waves her hand at them, slipping away while Jim is still distracted.

The walk to their new home is quick, but then again, they might be racing to get there, he stands behind as she takes it all in, he hadn't allowed her to pass by it before it was done, wanting to surprise her. With his arms around her waist, he places a series of small kisses below her ear as she sighs happily spotting all the plants and flowers he made sure were there for her. "Welcome home, Mrs. Reynolds," he whispers into her ear, grinning when she lets out a small shudder.

"I'll never get tired of that being my name," she murmurs, turning her face to the side catching his lips in a soft kiss. "Now let's get inside and lock the doors and windows before my father breaks free from my mother and tries to walk in on us."

He laughs heartily enjoying the impish look on her face as she jokes, though they both know it's a possibility and he's not naïve to not know that sooner or later he and the Sheriff are going to have a conversation about his mother-in-law's implications that he and Maddy were sleeping together before they got married. He allows her to pull him inside a few steps behind, he places one last bag he's been carrying of their stuff on the couch as she looks around, he lets out a quiet laugh as he hears her moving around their home letting out happy sounds.

"You want us to start on dinner," he calls out making his way to the bedroom. "Or-"

He trails off as he finds her in the middle of their room, the pale blue dress she had been wearing pooled at her feet. "Or dinner can wait," he finishes dumbly as he stares at her, only covered in matching black lace, it doesn't matter how many years they've been together, or how many times he's seen her in next to nothing or better yet nothing at all, he's always struck stupid by how beautiful she is, perfection made woman and his.

"Depends what you're hungry for Mr. Reynolds," she answers with a grin, her brown eyes bright and filled with mirth as she walks to him, her hands on his chest pulling his shirt over his head before she presses her warm body against his. "Hmm?"

"I married a tease," he murmurs evoking a laugh from her that he cuts off as his lips slide over hers, his hands stroking up and down her spine as he pulls her closer and starts guiding her backwards towards their bed. He climbs in after her, lying on his side, his hand drawing circles on her ribcage as they continue to kiss. Warm lips over warm lips, his body reacts the way it always does to the sounds she makes before she parts her lips allowing his tongue to sink into her mouth, tracing over her teeth before it dances with hers.

Maddy isn't a passive lover, once she got over her initial shyness, he discovered that like everything else she was curious, more than ready to experiment, generous in their private moments as she was to the outside world. He lets out a small laugh as she pushes on his chest, but allows it, resting on his back, so that she's on top. He closes his eyes, his hands curled as she settles on his lap, there are layers between them, his pants and underwear, her panties, but damn it he can already _feel_ her, as she pushes against him and he wishes nothing more than for them to be bare already so he can simply thrust upward and be surround by her warm walls.

His eyes shoot open and a groan passes his lips, when her mouth moves over his left pec, her small teeth sinking into his skin in a soft love bite. He runs a hand over her, smoothing her wild waves of raven hair as she continues her teasing, down her back, his fingers flip the clasp of her bra open and continue downward, she doesn't even notice until his large hand cups her ass and she lets out a small squeak as he grinds himself against her.

Brown eyes flash upward at him and he grins as he shrugs at her wide-eyed expression. "Hey, I get to play too," he answers, earning a playful roll of her eyes.

As she leans in to give him another kiss, this one lingering, his hand drifts between them to cup her, she lets out another sound almost like a whine, as he pushes her panties to the side, his fingers parting her, he lets out a jagged breath as his fingers become slick with her arousal.

He continues to touch her, first with one finger, then two, looking up entranced as she moves in time with his hand, her eyes shut tight and her mouth parted as she pants, he allows himself a few more touches before he pulls his hand away from her, this time she does whine, as she gives him an annoyed look.

Not put off in the least, he brings his fingers to his lips, grinning around them when she gasps, the taste of her on his digits almost makes him forget his next move. "Fun as this is, wife," he starts, surprising her by flipping them over. He takes the straps of her bra between his fingers pulling it off her and throwing it over his shoulder, her panties suffering the same fate as he kneels between her legs. "When I asked you about dinner, I really was hungry."

All that she gets out in response is a gasped version of his name, as he sinks between her thighs, his tongue parting her the same way his fingers did. He groans into her skin, the taste of her on his lips delicious, he runs his tongue up and down her slit at pace that tortures both of them, above him Maddy is begging, pleading, her hands fisting the sheets under her, his short hairs and anything she can get her hands on, her knees bent she places her feet on the bed as she drives her hips upward to meet his tongue as it flicks at her clit.

"Mark," she gasps again, her body shuddering when his lips close in, adding his fingers again, he sucks her clit in his mouth. Letting out a wail, Maddy shakes from head to toe as an orgasm rips through her. Mark continues to lick at her as she rides it out; only once she lets out tiny shakes does he pull back. As she tries to catch her breath Mark quickly pulls off his bottoms, settling over her, he waits for her to open her eyes, his length brushing against her warm wet center tantalizingly.

"See, this is why we couldn't stay much longer at your parents house," he teases, in more ways than one as he nudges forward, his words coming out less strong as he sinks into her in one smooth motion, she moans, her skin still sensitive, even so, she lifts her legs placing them high on his waist as he starts to move. "You could bring the house down with those lungs," he finishes, letting out a sound of his own as her muscles squeeze him, wonderfully.

His eyes twinkle as he grins down at her when she lets out a huff at his comment and taking a page out of his own book –and proving that she did learn something in the self-defense classes he made her take with him –she uses his momentary distraction to flip them over once more.

Knees pushed into the mattress Maddy raises up and sinks back down with a force that knocks the air out of his lungs and his hands grip her hips tight. Gone is the teasing love making and in its place something else, something that is a hard and fast, any coherent thought has left his brain, all he knows and wants is to plunge as deeply as he can into her body and never leave, Maddy seems to have the same idea as she rides him, up and down, up and down, adding a twist of her hips, that cause his eyes to roll into the back of his head and a shout to rip out of his throat.

Through the haze he can hear her chuckle breathlessly, looking at her; he finds a vision with a teasingly wicked smile on her face, her golden body covered in a sheen of sweat that has caused small tresses to stick to her face. "Who's the screamer now, Mark?" she questions as she arches her back taking him deeper.

He lets out his own laugh, warmth and love filling his heart that this beautiful sexy woman who can still joke during sex is his forever. He can feel her getting close again and he's on the ragged edge himself, moving one of his hands from her hip, touches her between them, his thumb seeking out at that little pearl, running circles over it, it causes her movement to become less fluid and more desperate. As they reach the end, both do so with a shout.

She collapses over him they both try to catch their breath, minutes going by as his runs his hands over her back.

"Okay," Maddy starts as she lifts her head to look at him, her brown eyes dancing. He pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "Maybe we're both loud."

Mark smirks as he gives her a nod. "Our neighbors are going to hate us."

She shrugs even though her cheeks do turn rosy at the comment. "If they ask, we were just breaking in our new home."

~Fin~


End file.
